interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
HU
hublot ???? * pt: n portilha, óculo, seteira =huerta= =huguenot= * adj =huguenot= * sub * huguenot ???? * pt: n Huguenote * en: n Huguenot; attrib. Huguenot, Huguenotic * ◊ huguenotismo =huguenotismo= * sub * huguenotismo ???? * pt: n huguenotismo * en: n Huguenotism * hula hoop A ???? * pt: n hula hoop A =hulahup= * sub =hum= * interj * hum- * en: n in derivatives * ◊ humile; exhumar; inhumar =human= * adj * human ???? * pt: adj humano/a * en: adj 1. human; 2. humane; * litteras human ???? humane letters, humanities * ◊ humanismo; humanista-humanistic; humanitate-humanitari-humanitarismo, humanitario; humanisar-humanisation, dehumanisar; inhuman-inhumanitate; subhuman; superhuman =humanisar= * v * humanisar ???? * pt: v humanizar * en: v to humanize =humanisation= * sub * humanisation ???? * pt: n humanização * en: n humanization =humanismo= * sub * humanismo ???? * pt: n humanismo * en: n humanism =humanista= * adj =humanista= * sub * humanista ???? * pt: n humanista * en: n humanist =humanistic= * adj * humanistic ???? * pt: adj humanístico/a * en: adj humanistic =humanitari= * adj * humanitari ???? * pt: adj humanitário/a * en: adj humanitarian =humanitario= * sub * humanitario ???? * pt: n humanitário * en: n humanitarian =humanitarismo= * sub * humanitarismo ???? * pt: n humanitarismo * en: n humanitarianism =humanitate= * sub * humanitate ???? * pt: n humanidade * en: n humanity (1. human nature; 2. mankind; 3. humaneness); * humanitates ???? humanities =humano= * sub * humano ???? * pt: n humano =humanoide= * adj =humanoide= * sub =humectabile= * adj =humectabilitate= * sub =humectante= * adj =humectante= * sub =humectar= * v * humectar ???? * pt: v humedecer * en: v to moisten, dampen; also: to wet * ◊ humectation =humectation= * sub * humectation ???? * pt: n humidificação * en: n 1. (act of) moistening or wetting; 2. moistness =humectator= * sub =humer= * v * humer ???? * pt: v humedecer * en: v to be moist or wet * ◊ humectar; humide; humor =humeral= * adj * humeral ???? * pt: adj umeral * en: adj humeral; Eccl. * (velo) humeral ???? humeral veil =humero= * sub * humero (hú-) ???? * pt: n 1. ombro; 2. Anat. umero * en: n 1. shoulder (as in “to carry on one’s shoulders”); 2. Anat. humerus * ◊ humeral =humic= * adj =humide= * adj * humide ???? * pt: adj húmido/a * en: adj damp, wet; also: humid * ◊ humiditate; humidificar =humidificar= * v * humidificar ???? * pt: v humidificar * en: v to humidify =humidification= * sub =humidificator= * sub =humidifuge= * adj =humiditate= * sub * humiditate ???? * pt: n humidade * en: n dampness; also: humidity =humifere= * adj =humification= * sub =humile= * adj * humile ???? * pt: adj humilde * en: adj humble (1. showing humility; 2. as in “of humble origin”) * ◊ humilitate; humiliar-humiliation, humiliator * humili- * en: see humile ???? =humiliante= * adj * humiliante ???? * pt: adj/ppr humilhante =humiliar= * v * humiliar ???? * pt: v humilhar * en: v to humble; 2. to humiliate =humiliation= * sub * humiliation ???? * pt: n humilhação * en: n humiliation =humiliator= * sub * humiliator ???? * pt: n humilhador * en: n humbler, humiliator =humilitate= * sub * humilitate ???? * pt: n humildade * en: n humility =humor= * sub * humor ???? * pt: n humor (1. fluido animal; * 2. temperamento; 3. veia cómica) * en: n humor (1. animal fluid; * 2. mental disposition, temperament; 3. as in “sense of humor”); * humor aquose ???? Anat. aqueous humor; * humor vitree ???? Anat. vitreous humor; * esser de bon (mal) humor ???? to be in a good (bad) humor; * le quatro humores ???? the four humors * ◊ humorismo; humorista-humoristic; humoral; humorose =humoral= * adj * humoral ???? * pt: adj Med. humoral * en: adj Med. humoral =humorismo= * sub * humorismo ???? * pt: n humorismo * en: n humorism (1. sense of humor; 2. Med. humoralism) =humorista= * adj =humorista= * sub * humorista ???? * pt: n humorista * en: n humorist (1. humorous author; 2. Med. humoralist) =humoristic= * adj * humoristic ???? * pt: adj humorístico/a * en: adj humorous =humorose= * adj * humorose ???? * pt: adj 1. humoroso/a, humorístico/a; 2. Med. humoral * en: adj 1. humorous, humoristic; 2. Med. humoral =humorositate= * sub =humus= * sub * humus L ???? * pt: n humus L * en: n Agr. humus =hungare= * adj * hungare ???? * pt: adj húngaro/a * en: adj Hungarian * hungarese ???? * pt: n húngaro (1. nativo da Hungria; 2. húngaro (língua) =Hungaria= * sub n pr * Hungaria ???? * pt: n Hungria * en: n Hungary =hungaro= * sub * hungaro¹ (húng-) ???? * pt: n húngaro (nativo da Hungria) * en: n Hungarian (* native of Hungary) * ◊ Hungaria; hungare-hungaro² * hungaro² (húng-) ???? * pt: n húngaro (língua) * en: n Hungarian (language) =hunnic= * adj * hunnic * en: adj Hunnic =hunno= * sub * Hunno ???? * pt: n Huno * en: n Hun * ◊ hunnic =huppa= * sub =huracan= * sub * huracan ???? * pt: n furacão * en: n hurricane =huri= * sub =hurra= * sub * hurrah A ???? * pt: sub/interj hurrah A * en: n/interj hurrah =husky= * sub =hussar= * sub * hussar * en: n Mil hussar =hussita= * sub